Love Story
by skittyscatter
Summary: Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. But that doesn't mean we couldn't be just friends - right? Except that being "just friends" is alot harder than I had intentionally thought. Sequel to A Hectic Summer -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue: BreakUp

**Hi, everyone! I'M BACK! Anyways, I'd actually intended to post this sequel-ish story to "A Hectic Summer" not very long after finishing the story. It's fine if you didn't read it, though, cuz you don't have to read it to understand this story. Basically, all you need to know is that May and Drew were together at the end of the story. Anyways, I'd redone this like a hundred times, because everytime I tried to write this, I ended up disliking it. But I hope this is good, or at least decent!**

**Disclaimer: ****Seriously, why would I own Pokemon? If I did, then I wouldn't be here, now would I? I'd be working on the actual show, and Ash would totally realize how Misty loves him and that he loves her back, and May and Drew would get together somehow! **

**Prologue**

**Break-Up**

"May, I can't believe you're just letting it all end like this without even putting up a fight!" He exclaimed furiously, his emerald eyes burning with a rage rare for him.

I stared back at him helplessly, my mouth slightly ajar, as if trying to form a word without success. "You know I can't do that!" I cried desperately. With my voice cracking and all, even _I _could hear the pleading in it. The tears stung my eyes, threatening to fall. But I wouldn't let them.

Under the dim light of the streetlamp, I saw him do his signature hair flick in irritation, rougher than usual. "You _can't_, or you _won't_?"

I was taken aback and hurt by the sharpness of the reply – to hear him talking to me like that – he sounded almost as if he hated me.

I tried to shake these thoughts away and stay positive. '_Just try to stay optimistic and keep a cool head, May,_"

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves. My mind was in turmoil right now, spinning and unable to concentrate very well. "Drew…" I began a bit unevenly. "I…you know that I…" My words were getting jumbled up, and everything seemed to feel even more hopeless. I sobbed a bit; no matter how much I didn't want to, it came out. Drew seemed to be surprised to see it. "You know that..." Another sob. "I really didn't want it to end like this…" I hurriedly wiped my tears away and tried to compose myself.

Drew quickly turned away, his head down. "Yeah, I know." He said a little stiffly. "But either way…it doesn't change a thing. You won't defy your father. It just means we're over."

He said everything with so little emotion, I felt as if he didn't even care. This thought just brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes, but I stubbornly blinked them away.

"Bye, May." He said faintly, barely above a whisper.

I watched on helplessly as he walked away from me. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched his retreating back. All I wanted to do at that moment was run up to him and hug him – never let him go, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Seeing him walking into the shadows, it felt like he was going to be gone forever – no matter how untrue that is.

A single teardrop managed to fight its way out, slowly trailing down my cheek. I continued staring at the retreating back of who was now officially my ex, watching him disappear into the dark, endless depths of the night.

**How'd you like this? Very dramatic, don't you think? Hence the rating Romance/Drama! It's really short, considering it's only the prologue, and all of my prologues tend to be seriously short, but it'll get a lot longer! Please review, even if there's only a little to review! (I can't make any promises, considering I'm not sure when I'll update next, but reviewing **_**might **_**make the next update come sooner!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Halloween

**Hey guys, I know this is a late update, sorry! But I actually wrote the first chapter already, though then I got lazy. And then I decided I didn't really like it, and I rewrote it all today. It was just kinda hard, since I had my eye exam yesterday, and I found out my eyesight's even worse than it was before – I'm officially nearsighted. My eyesight now's as bad as **_**my mom's **_**was five years ago! Five years ago! So now I'm trying to prevent my eyesight from getting much worse, and I'm trying to take little breaks between every 30 minutes on my computer like the optometrist suggested. But this chapter's going to basically hit off the story, and it's for Halloween! Oh, yeah, and thank you to all the reviewers! I mean, there was a whole bunch of reviews, just for the very short prologue! Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I think it's very obvious I don't own Pokemon. I mean, would I be here writing stories if I actually owned it? Oh, yeah, and I don't own the song Airplanes, either, or any other songs I might use in here. You happy, now, whoever made us do these disclaimers? God, are these just to make us feel bad or something? **_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are li –_

"Hello?" May says into the cell phone.

"May?" She heard the familiar voice of a certain blunette from the other end.

"Oh, Dawn?" She asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She had been hoping – despite how small the chances were – that it was Drew. "Hey."

"Hey, May." There was a hesitant pause on the other end, as if wondering if she should continue. "I…well…I haven't seen as much of you lately…" May looked down, feeling a wave of guilt rush over her. "...I just wanted to know if you were okay…"

"I'm fine, Dawn," May assured. But Drew kept popping into her head, and she felt a lump in her throat.

"…Okay, then…" She replied unsurely. "But you know that if you ever need anything, you can just call me, right?"

May nodded, finding it hard to speak because of how much she wanted to cry. But then she realized that Dawn couldn't see her. "Yeah…I know, Dawn." She choked out.

"Okay…bye, then, May."

"Bye."

And then they hung up. May wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears brimming in them, before breathing in and out deeply. Lately, she hadn't been hanging out with her friends as much because of how upset she was - and still is. She still was upset, and would occasionally find tears weelign up in her eyes as Drew crossed her mind. And no matter what she was thinking of, her thoughts would always end up at Drew.

"May, do you know where I put my costume?" Max, her brother, yelled from his bedroom. Ever since Halloween had been drawing nearer, he'd been keeping his costume with him 24/7 so that he wouldn't lose it like he had last Halloween. He had bawled his eyes out when he couldn't find it.

"I thought you put it on your desk chair?" She shouted back up the stairs.

"No, I – Oh. Yeah." He responded sheepishly. "Never mind!"

She shook her head, though knowing he couldn't see, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

As Dawn hung up, she couldn't help but feel that May was hiding something from her, or that there was something she wasn't telling her.

"So did she tell you anything?" Leaf asked, walking into her room.

Dawn shook her head. "No. she said that she was fine, but I can't help but think that she was lying." She said with slightly narrowed eyes as she contemplated on their conversation.

Leaf sighed and sat beside Dawn on her bead. "Well, it's obvious that there's something wrong. I mean, she's been really distant lately and zoning off; it's not like her."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's easy to tell that's for sure, considering we've known her for practically all our life. But I just can't figure out what's bothering her so much. What's so personal that she can't even tell _us_, her best friends since…forever?"

"Well, I think it might have to do with Drew." Misty inputted from the floor, next to Dawn's bed.

"But how can that be?" Leaf asked. "They're so perfectfor each other!"

"Well, all couples fight," Dawn pointed out. "Even perfect ones."

Leaf looked at the floor. "Well at least they don't cheat on each other." She mumbled grudgingly, though not intending for them to hear.

"What?" Misty and Dawn exploded.

"OH, GARY IS SO DEAD!" Misty screeched, marching to the door with Dawn in tow.

"Just wait'll I get my hands on him…!" Dawn added dangerously.

"No, no! Wait!" Leaf shouted, pulling her two seething friends aside. "I never said that Gary was cheating on me!"

"But you just did right now!" Misty said angrily. "Don't try to defend him, Leaf!"

"I'm not!" She protested. "I'm not sure if he is or isn't right now! It just seems that…he's…he's…losing interest in me." Her voice got quieter and quieter with each word, until it was just a mere whisper.

"No, Leaf! That's not true!"

Leaf shook her head sadly. "I'd caught him flirting with some other girls a few times. And they were all prettier than me, too. And you guys know what a playboy reputation he's got…"

"Leaf!" Misty shook her rapidly. "Think about it! Gary was your friend before he turned into your boyfriend, and he wouldn't have wanted to become your boyfriend just to hurt you like he does with other girls! Just ask him out or something and talk about it! I'm _positive _that he still likes you!"

Leaf nodded slowly. "Maybe…"

"C'mon, Leaf, we're with you every step of the way!" Dawn said cheerily, shoving her cell phone in her face. "Now just ask him to come over to your house, or something, and get it all sorted out!"

"Um…okay…" She took the phone and speed dialed Gary's number, bringing it to her ear and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

She took a deep breath, gathering up her nerves. "Hey, Gary."

"Leaf? Hey, what's up?"

"I…uh…well…"

"Is there something you need?"

"Err…do you wanna come over to my house tonight or something? I need help…with my...math."

Misty and Dawn gave her a thumbs up and a sheepish smile for at least making a half believable reason. Leaf really was bad at math, and often needed help from someone else, although everyone knew that Gary was ten times worse, which was why he started chuckling. "If you just wanted a date, all you had to do was ask, you know,"

Leaf blushed, both from his bluntness, and because she was timid when it came to relationships. "Uh…okay…? So can you come?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can, considering –" He was going to say it was Halloween, but she cut him off before she got the chance.

"CONSIDERING WHAT?" Leaf nearly screamed into the phone, thinking he was having a girl over.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, getting scared of what she would do to him.

"Okay, so see you tonight!" She chirped. "Bye; love you!" She surprised both herself and Gary with the "love you", though it wasn't a bad thing; Gary seemed to like it.

"Love ya too, Leaf,"

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Leaf rushed to the door and whipped it open. "Hey, Gary!" She hugged him and dragged him into her house. They sat next to each other on a couch in front of a tv. "So, I gotta talk to you about –"

_Ding Dong_

Leaf sighed in frustration. "Who could _that _be?"

"_What_?" She asked in irritation as she opened the door again.

The five year olds in costumes had tears in their eyes. Leaf covered her mouth as realization dawned on her. She'd forgotten it was Halloween. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized, grabbing the basket full of candy next to her and putting candy in each of their baskets or bags.

When she turned back inside, she sat beside Gary on the couch again. "Sorry, I forgot it was Halloween and all. Do you mind helping me out in handing out candy?"

Gary shook his head. "Nah. Besides, all that matters is that I'm spending time with you, right?"

Leaf grinned and punched his shoulder. "Sweet talker," She murmured. But what he said really actually made her happy, and reassured her. Still, there was still just a small hint of that nagging feeling in the back of her head.

* * *

"May, hurry up! My friends are already here!" Max called impatiently from the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! You should just be grateful I'm taking you when Mom and Dad couldn't!" She yelled, slipping on a sweater and some shoes.

But she stopped as soon as she got to the door. Max's friends were apparently a boy with jet black hair, and a girl with green hair. But it wasn't them who caught her attention. It was the teenager next to the young green haired girl.

"Drew?"

**Haha, I know this is kind of short, but it was all I could get out in like an hour. See, the reason I've sorta been neglecting this lately is because I'm just really obsessed with another pairing right now, Sasusaku from Naruto. See, it all just started when I was bored and decided to check it out (that was like a week ago?) and I just think it's so cute and sweet (even if Sasuke joined the bad side just to get more power to get his revenge, and broke Sakura's heart). But I'll get it up…eventually! :P **


	3. Chapter 2: Just Friends?

**…**

**Yeah…it's been…what, half a year since I last updated? WHOOPS. Guess I just got sort of caught up in school and some other stuff. BUT (and this may come as a shocker to some of you), I'm not dead! :) Just a very late updater. But I felt so guilty when I saw all those reviews! *sobs* I don't deserve your kindness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Got that? Good. So let's move on from the 30 seconds of our life that we just wasted.**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

**Just Friends?**

You could say I was shocked when I saw Drew standing right there in my doorway. And yeah, that was actually pretty true. The one thing running through my head was, '_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_', or '_IT'S DREW! QUICK, HIDE AND PRETEND YOU AREN'T HERE!'_ And if you're wondering about the latter, it's because that's pretty much what I think every time I see him now. It's kind of sad that I'm avoiding my ex-boyfriend like this, but you couldn't blame me, considering how awkward it would be having to see each other all the time and spend time with our friends that are dating each other and be the only pair out of the whole group _not _dating.

_Ouch_. It still hurts thinking about that. So, moving on. WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?

"May." He addressed me curtly with only a small nod.

I shut my mouth quickly and hurriedly turned my head to avoid his gaze, not wanting to see those intense emerald eyes staring back at me. "Drew."

Max and his two friends didn't seem to be paying attention to the sudden tenseness between me and Drew, as they chattered freely in the backround.

"So…um…" I began, swallowing nervously as I noticed his gaze on me. "Not to be rude, or anything…but why are you here…?"

He nodded his head toward the green haired girl. "I'm taking my sister trick-or-treating." He answered, his voice carefully leveled and monotone.

"Oh. Right." I scolded myself for the tint of disappointment that I let seep into my voice, hoping he didn't hear it. What had I been expecting? For him to ask me back? No. Way. He's too prideful and arrogant to do something like that.

"Drew, can we go yet?" His little sister asked in a whiny tone, stretching out the last syllable.

He nodded and turned to me. "Let's go." And then he headed out the door. Honestly, I can't believe I love – er…_loved_ (past tense, _past tense_) him.

Max's group of friends ran off to the house to our right (not Drew's; his is to our left) as Drew and I trailed behind them. We waited for them at the sidewalk, watching as they ran up the steps, rang the doorbell, and held out their baskets or bags. After candy was put into them, then they'd run back down the steps and to the next house, and we'd follow them there. It continued like this for several houses, the air a bit tense and uncomfortable between Drew and I. Needless to say, it probably wasn't very surprising when I started trying to make some small talk to ease the atmosphere if even just a little.

"Um…so…" I began, racking my brain for anything to say. I looked around, and my eyes landed on his sister. "Your sister's pretty cute,"

He nodded, almost fondly. "Yeah, she is." He then turned away from me, and silence ensued once again. I felt my palms sweating; I was even more nervous than before. The air between us seemed thick and stuffy, and he obviously didn't want to be talking for me, which I didn't blame him for, since I kind of felt the same way. But either way, I think it would be better for the both of us to have a truce, or something. Like, just try and act the way we did before we dated and broke up.

Gathering my wits, I cleared my throat and tried speaking up again, choosing my words very carefully. "Drew…" I began slowly, reciting what I wanted to say in my head. He turned his head towards me slightly and raised his eyebrow to let me know he was listening. "I know…" I trailed off for a moment, feeling the uneasy feeling coming back. But it was now or never. I continued in a more confident voice, "I know that we…kind of broke up, and all, but can't we at least…you know, be friends?"

He looked down at the pavement, his bangs obscuring my view of his face. I bit my lip in nervous anticipation. Even if we broke up, I still really missed talking to him; and being friends for years (if that was what you could call it), I didn't want our friendship to end just because of a break up.

When he finally brought his eyes up to meet mine, I could see that his face was carefully guarded. He nodded ever so slightly, a corner of his mouth tugging up into a small smirk. "Yeah…I guess we could try that."

I couldn't help the huge grin of relief that spread across my entire face. We continued along as Max and his friends moved on to the next house, though the silence wasn't as bad this time.

* * *

"Bye, Michaela!" Max bid Drew's sister farewell, waving his hand in the air rapidly.

"Bye, Max!" She chirped in response, giving a little wave of her own. "I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Drew nodded at me and turned away abruptly, following his younger sister towards his house. I stared after his retreating back, feeling almost wistful. And then that was where I forced my train of thought to stop. Because I obviously shouldn't be feeling this way after we broke up.

I sighed, closing the door and starting to head to my room. But Max's voice stopped me. "May…" I stopped, not liking the seriousness in his tone. "I know I'm not an expert, or anything when it comes to dating…but even I could tell you still really care about him. A lot." I swallowed thickly. The direction this was heading was getting way out of my comfort zone. "I don't think that you should let Dad decide who you're with when it comes to this."

My eyes widened. Dad had been his idol for god knows how long; Max _never _disagreed with any of his decisions. "Max –"

He cut my off as he continued, "I'm not stupid, May, I've seen how you're not eating as much as you normally do and how you always seem so tired lately."

I was speechless as I stared at him. He had noticed? "May…I don't like seeing you do this to yourself." He spoke quietly as he glanced concernedly into my eyes.

I was really touched. Like, honestly, I was touched that he cared so much. So I smiled as reassuringly as I could and stepped forward to pull him into a tight embrace. "I'll be fine, Max." I assured, feeling myself smile a little.

But then he just _had _to break the moment by pulling away and saying, "But don't tell Dad I sai –"

"Oh, just shut up, Max." I reprimanded, feigning exasperation as I pulled him closer towards me.

But inside, I was smiling for the first time since Drew and I broke up, knowing I had someone here supporting me.

* * *

**Ok, so…sorry! I know, I know, this is a SUPER late update! And totally short, too! And I'm not even gonna make up an excuse! I guess I was just lazy…I'm sort of a perfectionist sometimes and I had a really hard time with this chapter, since I was kinda stuck on what should happen; there were too many possibilities! But after awhile of reading a while bunch of fanfiction (though it was pretty much all Sasusaku) and reading some **_**really, really **_**good ones, I think my writing style has improved a little (I'm not really sure) and I ended up deciding to just use this chapter as a way of setting some things up, and all. Still, I hope this chapter wasn't **_**too **_**much of a disappointment. Please **_**Review**_**! ****You know, pressing that little thingy at the bottom that says review and then you all write down what you think? Constructive criticism is welcome (but please no flames, I'm sensitive when it comes to those)! I'm going to post the next chapter in…probably less than six months this time (I can't update so often with school, and I suck at managing my time that way), or maybe even less if I end up even more guilty! xD**


	4. Chapter 3: Chaos

**_Important Author's Note: _I'm thinking about putting this story up for adoption, since I haven't really been doing much Pokemon stuff anymore (I don't like Diamond and Pearl/Black and White; I'm more into the older episodes). If anyone wants to adopt it, please tell me in a review or PM me. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to give it to anyone to finish, I'm just saying I might.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon. Or iTunes. Now let's move on from the obvious.**

**-Love Story-**

**Chapter Three**

**Chaos**

The rain was relentless, constantly pounding down on me as I headed to the bus stop. I sighed and pulled my jacket on a little tighter, adjusting my bag as the strap slipped a little. I never did like the rain; it makes me feel all gloomy, especially now.

As I neared the bus stop, I spotted a head full of green hair damp from the rain. I wanted to sigh right on the spot as I dreaded our confrontation. How was I supposed to pretend to only care for him as a friend? I don't know.

I plastered a smile on my face as I got within a few yards, gathering up nerve to get his attention. "Hey, Drew!" I greeted as cheerfully as I could, because on the inside, I was anything but.

At the sound of my voice, he turned to face me, nodding in acknowledgement. "May, hi." His voice was cool and calm, and I envied him for it. Why couldn't I hide my own inner turmoil so well?

I noticed Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul standing close by and realized that I had been so focused on Drew that I hadn't even noticed them. How was that? So I greeted them as well, which they responded with:

"Hey, May!"

"What's up, May?"

"Morning, May!"

And an uninterested "Hello" from Paul, which is pretty much the most you could get from the guy. Well, except for Dawn and maybe his mother, but they're different.

"So, how come you guys haven't done the usual hello kiss yet?" Dawn teased, smiling slyly and wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Normally, I would have rolled my eyes and then give Drew a chaste kiss just to satisfy her, but I obviously can't kiss him anymore. So instead, I decided to just settle with rolling my eyes.

"So, have you seen Leaf, May?" Misty asked curiously. "We've been wondering where she was and thought that maybe she was with you."

I shook my head. "No, sorry," I answered apologetically. Where _was _Leaf, anyways? I still wanted to know how her date with Gary went.

The school bus turned the corner, stopping in front of us, and the chattering around us paused as we got on.

I found a seat on the bus in front of Dawn and Paul and to the right of Misty and Ash. Only about a moment later, I felt movement on the part of the seat beside me and turned to see that Drew was sitting down. I panicked then, hissing, "What are you _doing_?"

He answered nonchalantly with, "Sitting next to my _friend_, what does it look like?"

As the hidden message in his words sank in, I replied with a curt, "Oh." And then we fell into silence for the rest of the ride, an uncomfortable one, at that.

The awkwardness was palpable, suffocating. And I couldn't help but remember how I met him because of how alike the situation seemed.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hi! My name's May, can I sit with you?" I chirped happily, practically bouncing even while I was waiting for his answer. Having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast does that to me._

_The green haired boy shrugged nonchalantly before turning his gaze back to the window to look out of it. I sat down next to him, but nothing happened after that, and so I spoke up again. "What's your name?"_

"_Drew." Was all he said, not even bothering to glance at me this time. _

"_My mommy said that it's not nice not to look at someone when they're talking." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. _

_He didn't reply, only continued staring out the window this time. So I resorted to shrieking. "Hey! You…you…_jerk_!" _

_And when you're five, jerk was like cursing at someone. So it was only natural when he turned to glare at her and sputter, "W-well…you're a…a…you're _stupid!_"_

_I gasped, already feeling tears gathering in my eyes. He seemed panicked at seeing them, hurrying up to add, "but in a good way!"_

_So, of course, I was totally and utterly perplexed, tilting my head in confusion and asking, "…Huh?" oh so intelligently. But it _did _stop me from crying._

"_Um…I guess." He answered lamely. _

_It was silent after that, which was very uncomfortable for my five-year-old self, being all bubbly and hyper all the time. The bus pulled up into the parking lot then, everyone filing out to head to class. I did, too, where I saw that same green haired boy again._

_-End Flashback-_

The bus pulled into the parking lot and snapped me out of my thoughts. It was actually kind of like déjà vu for a moment there, especially since Drew was in my first period class. I got off the bus behind Misty and Dawn, listening to them chatter on about random things, my thoughts drifting off in between. I had no clue why I had all these flashbacks _now _of all times. "May, are you ok?" Misty asked as I continued to unconsciously trail behind them.

I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face that I was sure looked more like a grimace than anything, and answered, "Fine, Misty!" before mentally berating myself for making myself so cheerful to the point of it sounding so obviously fake.

Misty appeared hesitant to say something, but then just seemed to dismiss it. "Alright, then." She said slowly, tentatively, before continuing to talk to Dawn. But I didn't miss those glances she'd occasionally sneak at me from the corner of her eye.

I met the rest of the group at our usual place, the steps leading to the second floor of the school, after we all separated to put our bags into our lockers (they are freaking _heavy_!). But I immediately noticed that there were two specific people missing – a certain brunette couple.

"Where are Leaf and Gary?" I wondered aloud more to myself than anyone else. Ash, who apparently heard me, turned to me and answered, "They're probably going to be here later since they're just going to take Gary's car, anyways."

I nodded. That was true…but I couldn't help but have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The warning bell rang, cutting off something that Misty was going to say, and quieting down the talking in the crowded hallways as we headed to our classes.

I laughed – though a little halfheartedly, with all the other things on my mind – as Dawn made a comment on our English teacher's new beard on our way to our lockers to get our books.

"I'm just saying – I'll bet that beard is fake and Mr. Nord is only wearing it so that he can prove that he really is a guy – which he isn't!"

I giggled as I worked on opening up my locker, an image of our English teacher gluing on a fake beard to his chin in my mind. I grabbed my textbooks, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and then announced, "Alright, I'm ready; let's go."

We arrived into the classroom just before the bell rang, taking our seats across from Drew and Ash. "Alright, class," The teacher began in his typical slow drawl, "we're going to be doing a research project that will be 25% of your grade this quarter, so it's important that you do well on it. You are allowed to pick a partner, but no more than two people in a group."

"Hey, wanna be my partner, May?" Dawn suggested before adding slyly, "Or would you prefer to spend more time with your _boyfriend_?" I realized that this gave me the perfect opening to tell her that Drew and I weren't dating anymore, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to do so, for some reason. So instead, I just replied, "Kay," although a little airier than I had intended.

Who knew that telling your friend that you and your other sort-of-friend weren't dating anymore was so hard?

Suddenly, Leaf entered the classroom, eyes red and puffy, as if she'd been crying, and my mind raced with questions and assumptions. '_Had Gary hurt her?'_ The protective side of me thought, _'If he did, I'll make sure he'll regret it!'_

Leaf took her seat across the room, cushioning her head against her arms as the teacher once again began talking about the project details. I tried to focus on working on the project, considering it was worth 25% of my grade, and all, but I couldn't help sneaking glances at Leaf every now and then to try and figure out what was wrong, and I knew Dawn, Drew and Ash felt the same way (even though Drew wasn't sneaking glances at Leaf – he just always _has_ to be Mr. Calm-and-collected).

When the bell rang, I had every intention of cornering Leaf and asking her what was wrong, but she bolted out of the room so fast that I never got the chance to, as if she was trying to avoid the situation altogether.

Next was Math Class. Oh, how I hate math. What _genius _out there decided to make all this stuff up, anyways?

And _so what _if I still have trouble calculating the volume of a cylinder or using that Pythe...Pytha…Pythagorean or whatever theory? Math just _isn't _my thing. It is only by some miracle that I am just barely passing as it is.

" – these review packets will count as a grade, so make sure you turn them in next class." The teacher finished as she handed out thick packets that probably had _loads _of math problems in them. _Oh, joy_.

_Question one: If a(squared)=19 and c(squared)=35, b(squared)=?_**(AN: I found out that they don't show exponents here on FF, so I had to delete all the 2's and write (squared) instead. Sorry if you see any 2's where they shouldn't be!)**

I stared at the question for the first five – maybe ten – minutes. Meanwhile, Mr . I'm-so-perfect sitting across from me was already on…question seven! The showoff…

His emerald orbs peered up at me from his paper. "Will you stop that?"

I was genuinely confused. "Stop what?"

"That tapping you've been doing since we've started this packet."

I looked down and realized that I was, in fact, drumming my fingers against my desk, and immediately stopped.

"You're still on question number one?" He asked almost mockingly, raising an eyebrow. Oh, I _so _wanted to just punch him in the face for that one. But I didn't, seeing as I could probably get suspended for that. Instead, I only answered, "Yeah. We can't _all_ be as good in math as you, ok?" I muttered crossly.

He shrugged. "That question isn't exactly very hard, you know."

"Then what do you do then, _huh_?"

He turned my paper so that it was facing sideways and began writing on it.

"a(squared)+b(squared)=c(squared), right?" He asked. It was rhetorical, but I nodded anyways to show that I understood at least that.

"So if a(squared)=19 and c(squared)=35, then it means 19(squared)+b(squared)=359(squared)." I nodded once again. "192= 361, an –"

"Wait." I interrupted, "Why does 192= 361?"

I could tell Drew wanted to smack his palm on his face when I asked that question. "May," He began slowly, as if I were a five-year-old, "19(squared) means you multiply 19 by itself two times. That means 19x19, which equals 361."

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth, glaring at him after. "And stop acting like I'm mentally retarded, or something."

He rolled his eyes. "May, even _ten-year-olds _would know how to use exponents."

I huffed angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's not _my_ fault that I suck at math this bad."

He rolled his eyes again, but – and I'm not sure if I was just imagining it, or something – his eyes seemed to…soften. Sort of. At least I _think _so.

"Anyways, back to the question." He said as he began writing again. "19(squared)=361, and 35(squared)=1,225. So that means 361+b(squared)=1,225. You just subtract 361 from both sides –"

"Why do you need to subtract it from both sides?" I asked.

"Because you need to get b(squared) alone to find the value of it." He answered. "Anyways, when you subtract it, 1,225 – 361=864, so b(squared)=864. That means b=the square root of 864 –"

"Why the square root? Why not 864(squared)?" I interrupted once again.

"Because b _squared _equals 864. You're trying to find the value of b when it's _not _squared. Since squared is when you multiply a number by itself, and the square root is when you find the two equal factors whose products equal that number."

I stared at him in confusion. "…Huh?"

Drew shook his head in mock exasperation. "Just forget about it. We'll talk about it another day." _Another day. Does that mean he's going to be helping me on this again?_

"So, the square root of 864 equals…" He pushed buttons on the calculator, and a lot of numbers came up.

"Just round it." He advised, scribbling down 29.4 on his paper. "If it doesn't have an even square, you can just simplify the square root –"

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I looked up from my paper to glance at the clock, and true enough, class was over. Wow.

I stuffed my papers into my bag, but the teacher stopped me before I could make it out the door. "May, Drew, can you see me at my desk, please?"

I nodded, following Drew over to where she sat. When we reached her, she turned to me first. "May, I noticed that you're struggling in math. I was originally going to recommend staying after school to get some extra help, but then I saw how well you and Drew were working together." She then turned to Drew. "Drew, you excel in math – do you think you could tutor May for a while – just until she can raise her grades up?"

I gaped in a very unladylike manner. _Oh, how I hate math_.

**Author's Note: I don't think I really like this chapter. Oh, and sorry for the huge math lesson; just thought it would make it seem more real since May would naturally have to ask a lot and Drew would have to explain a lot (plus there's a little teeny bit of Contestshipping if you squint). But since I wanted to have this up soon and it's Spring Break and all, I had to pretty much force myself to write this (and I didn't want it to be as short and all as the other one so I kinda forced myself to write at least 2,000 words, too). I also didn't get to reread this to fix mistakes since I wanted it up so bad, so I'm sorry if you see mistakes in it (feel free to point them out)!**

_**Please Review **_**and make my day all happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Even More Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I hate these. Can it get any more obvious?**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to: *drumroll* XBlazingVampire5X! Honestly, this girl/boy (sorry, IDK which one you are) should be a motivational speaker, or something! *tears up* your words warmed my heart so much (as cheesy/cliché/weird as that sounds xD). **

_**Also, thank you to those of you that told me to continue; you guys totally convinced me! **_**I'm gonna finish this story if it's the last thing I do! Like, honestly, that could take me years, but whatever.**

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

**Even More Chaos**

**xXx**

I stood in the lunch line with Misty, eyeing the unidentifiable glob of school lunch that they (meaning the school) call food. After the whole 'Math Incident', as I'd like to call it, it was pretty uneventful up until now. But then again, something could happen any time at all, and I'd be totally unprepared for it. Like, you know, for instance, a loud _SLAP_ followed by the sound of splattering liquid, and then, when we turned our heads, the sight of Dawn dumping her drink on top of Gary's head and then Marina holding her back when she tries to strangle him, Leaf standing in the background and looking anywhere but Gary. I think that falls into the category of _weird _and _unexpected_.

So we, as in Misty and I, abandon the lunch line to see what was happening, to find a seething Dawn (who was very, _very _scary at the moment, with her murderous aura) glaring daggers at Gary, who was glaring back in a way that only seemed sort of halfhearted, an d…was that _guilt_ in his eyes? So, yeah, I am totally and utterly confused now. _What is going on, here?_

I voice my thoughts aloud, only to have Dawn turn her glaring midnight blue eyes on me. "_He_," She spat darkly, making a sharp motion towards Gary, "was freaking _cheating on Leaf_!"

I could swear my eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates, darting from Leaf, to Gary, and then back to Leaf's upset face. And I had the sudden urge to sock Gary in the face. Hard.

But unfortunately, before I could, the principle decided to intervene. "What's going on, here?" He asked – more like demanded – harshly.

"She slapped Gary!" One of his cheerleading fangirls prattled, pointing at Dawn who was now directing her death glare at her. She shrunk away a little bit, but did not stop talking. "And then she dumped her drink all over him, too!"

"But he _cheated _on Leaf!" Dawn countered heatedly.

"But you still hurt Gary!"

"But he still cheated on Leaf!"

And from there, their voices were nonstop and tangled up in the others, and I had no clue what they were even saying anymore. "Break it up, girls!" The principle ordered. When they didn't seem to hear, he stepped in front of them forcefully, grabbing their attention by announcing, "To my office, _all of you! __**Now**__!_" We all obeyed reluctantly, trailing behind the principle and ignoring the stares given to us by the crowd who had watched us. What had Dawn just gotten us in to?

We were all silent as we followed the irascible principle through the halls of the school, although I caught Dawn constantly sending death glares at that cheerleader's back. If looks could kill, she would already be six feet under. Not that her anger wasn't justified, seeing as I was feeling angry with Gary myself, but I was starting to feel exasperated with the way Dawn let her emotions control her actions like that; the only thing that that had ever done for us was get us into unwanted trouble.

And then we were sitting in the principal's office in the chairs in front of his desk as he scrutinized us all carefully. "Now, please enlighten me on why you were all causing that big ruckus in the cafeteria." He ordered, fixing them all with a superior stare.

"Mr. Johnson, I was only minding my own business and eating my lunch, when _she_ –"The cheerleader stopped to glare meaningfully at Dawn, "started picking a fight with Gary! I decided to stand up for him, being the kind of person I am, and then she just started getting all mad at me!"

"What? No! _You _were only defending Gary because you knew you didn't stand a chance if Leaf was still his girlfriend!" Dawn accused bitingly.

…And then they were arguing over each other again. I could see a vein popping on the principle's forehead. Obviously, the guy didn't like being ignored by his students.

"That's enough!" He yelled, so loud that it caused us all (except Paul, because he is somehow an expert at keeping that cool look on his face) to jump in surprise. "You all have detention –"

"But –"Dawn interrupted, only to be cut off herself.

"this Monday!" He declared with finality.

"But this is totally unfair!" The cheerleader protested.

"You are all dismissed; get back to class." He replied calmly.

"You can't do this!" I heard the cheerleader continuing as we exited the office.

"Well, this stinks, now doesn't it, _Gary_?" Dawn sneered in a snarky manner.

Gary's fists were clenched as he finally turned to face her. "Look, Dawn, I know that you, May and Misty must hate me for what I did to Leaf, but that doesn't mean you have to keep bitching at me about it!"

It was deadly silent after that. Dawn's expression seemed to cool off for a minute before the anger returned full-force. She marched up to him so that she was only mere inches away, poking him in the chest and starting stiffly, "Well, yo –" But before she could go on, Paul interrupted her.

"Troublesome, just let it go."

Her expression went from angry to shocked and then finally hurt before she masked it with a glare. "Fine! It just figures that you would take his side over mine, anyways!" She hastily stormed out of the room after that, but not before I caught the first signs of tears in her eyes.

I stared after her, almost glued to my spot, before I finally snapped to my senses and ran after her, calling, "Dawn!" I could hear the footsteps of Misty and Leaf as they followed after me.

We found her in the girl's bathroom, rubbing her eyes to no doubt get rid of the tears forming. "Dawn?" I asked tentatively as we approached her.

"Paul's a jerk." She stated, her voice trembling slightly as she sat down on the ground and tucked her knees into her chest.

I giggled a little bit at this, sitting down next to her. Misty and Leaf followed, Misty taking her other side and Leaf sitting in front of her.

"He is!" Dawn insisted heatedly, although I could tell her anger was not directed towards us. "H-he –"She hiccupped. "He never even shows that he fucking _cares_!"

"Well…he's Paul; what can you expect?" Misty pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but…you'd think he'd be a little more sensitive, considering how Gary _did _cheat on Leaf."

Said brunette girl sighed, running her fingers through her dark brown locks. "Dawn," She began slowly and carefully, like a mother addressing her child, "I know that you're just trying to help, and all, but... me and Gary; we're over. I'll admit, it does hurt, but I guess I was just sort of…" She paused for a moment, as if searching for the right word. "…possessive." She finally decided. "I don't want this to get between you and Paul."

Dawn nodded, sighing as she leaned back against the wall. "Yeah…I guess I went a little overboard this time." She admitted. "I was just, well, really mad, y'know?"

Misty snorted. "A little? Who got us detention, again…?"

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, smacking the redhead playfully against the arm, returning back to her usual cheerful self.

I giggled, feeling exceptionally mushy from all that we've been saying. "C'mon, group hug!" I chirped as I was suddenly in the mood for it.

We all hugged each other tightly, as if we were never going to let go.

…And then the stupid bell rang and ruined the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Honestly, I'm not sure if I liked how this turned out. Might've been a little bit over dramatic. Or pointless. Sorry, XBlazingVampire5X! :( Fail, considering how super short it is. But on the bright side, I updated before the month was over this time! :D If there are any mistakes...well, let's just say I hadn't really proofread it beforehand (cuz I'm too excited that I actually updated before a month this time, lol).**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So I know that I said that I wasn't going to discontinue this, but I really can't remember where I was going with this story, and it's just been sort of hard for me to get the chapters out, which end up pretty late. So…I'm really sorry. And you all know where I'm going with this, too. But I just don't think I can keep it going, which I had originally promised. *sigh* I'm a liar. So I'm sorry for the disappointment, or whatever you might be feeling right now; I'm always pretty upset whenever a story I like is discontinued, too; and thank you to those who have stuck with me.

Please don't try to convince me otherwise. But if I eventually want to start this again, I will. Again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
